


【SC】Robot

by Ajason7011



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajason7011/pseuds/Ajason7011
Summary: ◆ 性爱机器人萨×厨力满满的小宅男云◆ 到底是不是机器人我也不知道啦XD◆ 云主动，ooc慎入◆ 儿童节快乐！开着儿童车来了！◆ 全文3.3k，祝食用愉快w云脑子不清醒真是太好了，我就喜欢这样迷迷糊糊的小可爱，太糟糕了啊我
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 30





	【SC】Robot

**Author's Note:**

> ◆ 性爱机器人萨×厨力满满的小宅男云  
> ◆ 到底是不是机器人我也不知道啦XD  
> ◆ 云主动，ooc慎入  
> ◆ 儿童节快乐！开着儿童车来了！
> 
> ◆ 全文3.3k，祝食用愉快w
> 
> 云脑子不清醒真是太好了，我就喜欢这样迷迷糊糊的小可爱，太糟糕了啊我

**＞**

“克劳德先生，快递到了哦。”

门内一阵慌乱的脚步声由远到近，门锁打开，一位青年探出头。

“放……放在门口就可以了。”

明明是在家，青年却全副武装整备齐全，帽子墨镜口罩一样不缺，又像是做贼一样小心谨慎地询问，“没有别人看到吧？”

“放心吧克劳德先生，这个时间大家都应该在午睡……”

“好的，谢谢。”

快递员无奈地后退几步，向克劳德点头示意了一下，开着车走了。

＞ 

克劳德·斯特莱夫，是这个街区有名的宅男。

而此时此刻，这位有名的小宅男正费力地将两米左右的箱子搬进家中，正值盛夏，这一番体力劳动让他多喘了好几下，克劳德摸了摸墙上的海报，深深地叹了一口气。

他不想让任何人知道，他对于国民级英雄萨菲罗斯，到底有多么的痴迷。

墙上的海报、桌上的台历、床上的等身抱枕、电脑和手机的屏保、再或者是橱柜里的手办、裱起来的亲笔签名……其实连同洗发水和吹风机还有护发精油也是从杂志上了解到并收集的萨菲罗斯同款。

——包括箱子里的这款，限量版的人工智能仿真机器人。

克劳德换好了应援服，仔仔细细地洗干净每一个指甲缝，颤抖着双手拆开了快递。

揭开半透明包装纸的一瞬间，克劳德屏住了呼吸。

这……是真人吗。

脸上和身上完全看不出任何机械的痕迹，头发摸上去也是滑滑凉凉的，更不用说神罗战斗服这裸露的胸肌……克劳德扫了一眼，深吸一口气闭上了眼。

脑内的小人在疯狂打架，一边是完全陷入疯狂状态发射着满满厨力的应援装克劳德，一边是皱着眉红着脸小声念叨着“这是对萨菲罗斯大人的不尊敬……”的保守版克劳德。

克劳德又一次颤抖着伸出了手。

然后被握住了手腕。

戴着黑色手套的大手完完全全地攥住了青年略显纤细的手腕，克劳德惊讶的一抬眼，立刻溺毙在偶像绿色的眼瞳中。

“好孩子，是你唤醒我的吗。”

萨菲罗斯慢慢直起身，饶有兴趣地盯着眼前的青年，他放开青年的手腕，又复而挑起对方的下巴，逼迫那双蓝色的眼睛看向自己。

“你叫什么名字？”

“……克劳德·斯特莱夫。”

湛蓝色的眼睛微微睁大，白净的脸上透着有些不正常的粉红，克劳德咽了口唾液，他的脑子烧成了浆糊，完全失去了思考的能力。

“你的心跳达到了每分钟155下，见到我有这么紧张吗。”

高大的男人站了起来，196的身体健美而挺拔，在正午阳光的照射下，身影完全笼罩住了呆坐在地上的青年。

萨菲罗斯俯下身，在克劳德额头上落下轻轻一吻，“现在，你就是我的主人了。”

“——克劳德，你喜欢哪种性爱方式呢。”

＞

嗯？

克劳德有些慌乱地站起身，他本来就不善言辞，又很少与他人交际，在不是本命胜似本命的注视下，他显然不能很好的表达自己的困惑。

然而萨菲罗斯并没有给他这个思考反应的时间，银发的男人宛如恶魔般微笑着，环住克劳德的腰后退几步坐在床边，让青年顺势坐在他的腿上，随即，机器冰冷的唇索取到了人类的温度。

克劳德被冻得打了个颤。

他往后仰了仰头，推拒着男人的亲吻，“等一下……为什么要问这个问题……？”

他抢购这个仿真机器人，只是为了放在家里膜拜的啊，当然偶尔也可能亲手为本命换个衣服什么的……说到底，这个机器人看上去完全不像是机器人，现在神罗公司的周边科技已经到这种地步了吗？

男人像是听到了什么有趣的话语，轻笑着开口问：“你难道不知道我的定位是性爱机器人吗。”

克劳德心如擂鼓，脑内瞬间刷过了“这样也不错”“那岂不是更好”“童贞要毕业了吗”“萨菲罗斯好帅啊好帅啊”等弹幕。

“很抱歉，我不太清楚。”克劳德强压下心头爆燃的本命之魂，平静的开口。

“那你要不要试一下呢，”萨菲罗斯依旧微笑着，眼睛一眨不眨地看着青年，“限时抢购的三款中，我是唯一的一款性爱机器人，也是唯一的一个。”

克劳德此时才品出来了一丝丝机器人的味道，因为真正的萨菲罗斯永远不会这样直白的毛遂自荐，他认为。

青年沉默着，似乎陷入了纠结中。至少从萨菲罗斯的眼里是这样的。但是他向来是优秀的猎人，是顶尖的捕猎者，他不会再开口言语些什么，只是放松着神态，额头轻靠在青年的肩膀上再抬眼看过去……尽情散发出“来使用我吧”的信号。

这一眼差点看硬了小处男克劳德，心中的天平迅速倾斜向了成人世界罪恶的深渊，他给自己打了打气，一把推倒了萨菲罗斯。

青年跨坐在男人身上，紧抿着嘴唇颤抖着指尖轻轻点在了萨菲罗斯的胸膛上。

比自己要低的温度，是机器为了省电设定的吗？还是说……这就是萨菲罗斯本人的温度呢？克劳德觉得自己不能细想，他的心跳声已经盖过了耳旁的一切声响，满眼只剩下萨菲罗斯铺开的银发，还有那绿色的竖瞳，带着旺盛的侵略欲直直地看着他，点燃了体内不停窜动的燥热，连同午后的阳光也滚烫地从窗帘的缝隙间灼烧到两人的身上。

不，只是烧到了他一个人。

克劳德轻轻抚摸着身下人的每一寸肌肤，带着凉意的细腻肌理格外诱人，他轻轻解开男人的腰带，褪下他的外衣，只留交叉在胸前的两个束带，以及贴在腹部的软甲。

克劳德觉得自己更热了，居高临下的征服视角是所有雄性生物都无法抗拒的，更何况此时在他身下的是萨菲罗斯——那个英雄萨菲罗斯，他永远的向往。

很快，小宅男停下了动作。

他有些迷茫接下来应该做什么，他的所有人生体验中并不包括“做爱”这一项，还是和男人做。

“你是喜欢温柔的类型吧。”萨菲罗斯抬手，擦过青年鼻尖上的一滴汗珠，又轻轻撩起青年耳旁金色的碎发，伸到脖颈后安抚性的捏了捏，“我会温柔一点的，乖孩子。”

视野变换，这次换成了克劳德仰躺在床上，他无措地张开嘴，任凭男人的唇舌入侵，细密地舔舐过敏感的口腔上壁，带着微微的痒，又有些目眩神迷。

很热，很热。

身上的汗浸湿了薄薄的T恤，克劳德紧紧抓着床单，身上滚烫又黏腻，这样却更加清晰地感受到了男人在他肠道里进出按压的微凉的手指。

汗水……止不住。

额头上的汗珠滴进头发里，克劳德的眼前有些迷蒙，高热炙烤着他的身体，也炙烤着他的精神，唯独肠道里的凉，是不停唤醒他理智的唯一途径。 

空调不知什么时候停止了制冷，窗外的蝉鸣声也在渐渐离他远去。

“克劳德。”

是谁在喊着自己的名字……

克劳德摇了摇头，太热了，他有些看不清东西，只凭着感觉伸出双臂环住了一个人，触感的冰冷让他迅速把整个身体贴了上去。

热的脸颊通红的小宅男乖乖地把脸贴在男人的胸膛上，萨菲罗斯不得不换个姿势，倚靠在床头，怀里拥着冒着热气的一小团。

克劳德渐渐清醒了一些，他扭了扭腰，屁股后感受到了一个凉凉的柱状体。

“乖，自己坐进去。”

萨菲罗斯低头，在他耳旁轻声命令，低沉性感的嗓音让克劳德有点分不清虚幻和现实，感觉到自己的屁股被拍了拍，克劳德慢了半拍点点头，缓缓地抬腰，向后伸出手握住男人微凉的阴茎，在会阴处来回滑动着，颤抖的对准了自己的穴口，屁股下沉含进去一点龟头。

很舒服，很凉。

“——慢慢坐下去。”

被扩张到软烂的穴口小幅度套弄着阴茎，一下比一下深入，一下比一下娴熟，里面没有被开拓的肠壁也在被顶开，然后软绵绵地包裹着阴茎，驯服地收缩绞紧，又听话地松开等待着下一次更深的顶弄。

萨菲罗斯撑着头，看着他身上的青年撑着他的胸膛，自发地上下摆动着腰，大汗淋漓地喘息着，像是陷入了情欲的泥潭里，愈陷愈深，刚开苞却很快找到了取悦自己身体的方法，脸上满是无法纾解的意乱情迷。

“萨……萨菲罗斯……”在一次重重深入时，体内的物什突然顶到某处，克劳德无法控制的软了腰，阴茎的前端蹭到了男人腹部的软甲，喊着男人的名字颤巍巍地射了出来。

“舒服吗。”

男人的手指插入克劳德汗湿的发间，有一下没一下向后梳理着金色的碎发，“还想自己怎么玩？”

克劳德舔了舔有些干涸的嘴唇，眯着眼睛，像是还没有从射精的余韵里挣脱出来，“想要……”

萨菲罗斯感觉自己的阴茎被夹了一下。

“……它的温度变高一点……”

迷迷糊糊的克劳德像是被男人上过成百上千次，娼馆内最熟练的妓子也不会露出这样充满色欲和懵懂并存的淫靡神情。

萨菲罗斯的鼻息急促了几分，再次开口的嗓音里有一丝喑哑。

“……好。”

肠道内塞的满满的阴茎迅速升温，克劳德急喘了一下，现在每动一下就像是在吞吐火焰，他带着一丝请求地看向萨菲罗斯，男人的大掌拍了拍含着肉棒的臀部，肠壁敏感地迅速夹紧。萨菲罗斯揉捏着青年泛红的白屁股，抓着臀瓣压向一起，使进出的甬道变得更加窄小，男人只要在抽送时微微挺腰就可以次次戳中最为敏感的那一点，肠液快速分泌，抽插时噗嗤噗嗤的水声响得更加猖狂。

屋内的各种声响交织，并没有动人的叫床声，只不过是最单调的喘息，仍是熏出了一室情色。

要着火了。

面对面的交合更容易捕捉对方的一切表情，克劳德的理智被撞击成碎片，而在这凶狠的性爱中，他仍是得到了膨胀到要满溢出来的满足感。

带着炙热温度的性器在体内来回进出，就像是再被真实的人类操着，而不是一个性爱机器人。

克劳德这样想着，可热烫的温度还是从内向外击晕了他。

＞

搭在床边的手慢慢收紧，克劳德长长地呻吟一声，睁开了双眼。

宽大的衬衫半撩着堆在胸口，下身未着寸缕，空调的指示灯闪烁，却并没有冷风吹出。

已经到了晚上。

头发汗湿成一绺一绺，全身上下黏腻不堪，克劳德甩了甩头，撑着床坐起来，他记不清自己是怎么了，也回忆不起来自己下午做了些什么。

他环顾四周，房间如同平时一样，海报上俊美的男子望着他，漂亮的绿色瞳孔仿佛在注视着渺小的蝼蚁。

青年站起身，光着脚一边脱衣服一边走进浴室，温热的水划过他的脸颊，金发湿漉漉地贴在耳旁，克劳德闭着眼，放松地冲洗着身上的黏腻，水流从他颈部向下淌过后背，没入臀缝间，连同后穴流出的白色液体一齐卷入下水道中。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读~


End file.
